Sunset on a Yacht
by danielsamuels128
Summary: After the events of "Spring Breakdown" and the music video, "I'm on a Yacht", Sunset and Twilight stay back to watch something beautiful. That's all I'm gonna say to avoid spoilers.


This takes place after the events of the special, "**Spring Breakdown",** and the music video, "**I'm On a Yacht"**.

Spike and the girls were commenting on the music video.

"See," Spike said. "I told you I would be a perfect fit in one of your videos."

"That was pretty fun," Fluttershy said.

"How'd your brother managed to get in there?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy told her, "he's a student at Canterlot High as well. I'm so glad we got this boat after what happened with the first one."

"Did you check out the beds where we'll be sleeping?" Rarity asked.

"Yep," Applejack asked. I told them to give us rooms on the top deck. Sunset, Spike and Twilight get one for themselves. Pinkie, Rarity and I get one, and the last one is for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said. "I can't wait to check them out."

Spike commented, "me neither. By the way, do you think I can be in another one of your music videos?"

Twilight answered, "maybe one with Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie, but you're not wearing that rapper's outfit in any of my music videos."

"Why not?" Spike asked.

"Because it's weird," Twilight answered out loud.

She then apologized for the angry tone.

"It's alright," Spike said.

Rainbow then said, "this could inspire me to make my own hip hop music video one day."

Rarity then said, "maybe one day, darling. Until then, you still wanna check out the rooms?"

Most of the others said yes and strolled off.

"You and Twilight coming, Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"We'll catch up later," Sunset told her.

Applejack understood and caught up with the others.

"Why'd you tell them we would go check out the rooms later?" Twilight asked Sunset.

Sunset looked down at Twilight while answering, "so you can check out what is being shown in front of you."

Twilight looked out in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw what Sunset Shimmer was talking about.

"Oh my god," she said. "That has to be one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen."

"I know," Sunset Shimmer said.

That was when the 2 ladies got a call.

"Hello?" Twilight asked after picking up the phone.

It was her brother, Shining Armor.

"Hey bro," Twilight said.

She then put the phone on speaker. Sunset Shimmer said hello to Shining Armor as well.

"Hey Sunset," he said. "So, how's spring break going for the 2 of you?"

"We finally got what we wanted," Sunset answered. "A chance to relax and go cruising with the flow."

"That must be very good," Shining Armor said.

"It is," Twilight commented. "How are things going over at Crystal Prep Academy? We haven't heard from any of the shadowbolts in a while."

Shining Armor answered, "the shadowbolts are away on Spring Break as well. They have their own cruise."

"Then how come you didn't go with them?" Sunset asked.

"I did," Shining Armor said. "Where else do you think I'd be calling you from?"

Sunset and Twilight couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay," Twilight said. "See ya after Spring Break, bro".

"Bye Shining Armor," Sunset said.

"Bye girls," he said before getting off the line.

"You have one cool brother, Twilight", Sunset said.

"I know," Twilight commented.

The 2 girls continued looking over as the sun continued to set.

"I just have to get a picture," Twilight said.

She switched her phone to camera mode. With that, Sunset and Twilight got a picture of themselves in front of the setting sun.

"That's so going to be a keeper," Twilight said.

"You got that, right" Sunset said in agreement.

The 2 girls turned back to face the sun.

"You know," Twilight started saying. "After all the 2 of us been through, we've drawn really close."

"I know," Sunset Shimmer commented. "I've always wanted a sister of my own."

"You want me to help you find one when we get back?" Twilight asked.

Sunset let out a little giggle before saying to her, "you already have, and it's you."

Twilight let out a blush. "I don't know what to say."

"I do," Sunset said. "You wanna rest here for a little while?"

Twilight leaned over to Sunset Just watching the sun go down was a joy to remember.

While snuggling with her, Twilight couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Even with the eyes closed, she was still able to tell Sunset how much she loves her.

"I love you too, Twi" Sunset said in a more peaceful and quiet tone.

Sunset had one hand over Twilight's head thankful for the best friend she could ever ask for.

"Shh," Sunset said to the viewers. "Don't wake her up."

We won't.

Instead, we'll let this heartwarmer sail off.

The end.


End file.
